


Old and unfinished R&M stuff

by eggplantsins (alchemist17)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, other soulmate things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/eggplantsins
Summary: Just a bunch of old things I found in my folders, mainly unfinished soulmate AUs





	1. R/M timer

**Author's Note:**

> Rick/Morty soulmate timer  
> AKA how many times can i say 'rick looked at his timer'

Rick looked at his timer. Sixty years was a long time to wait for your soul mate but it would surely be worth it.

Rick looked at his timer. Fifty years alone were still ahead of him.

Rick looked at his timer. Forty years stared him down through scars and track marks.

Rick looked at his timer. Thirty years, and with a life sentence it seemed he'd meet his soul mate on the inside.

Rick looked at his timer. Twenty years to go, and he wondered if it would be worth it.

Rick looked at his timer. A decade would pass so quickly and he wasn't ready.

Rick looked at his timer. The final seconds ticked down.

"Dad, this is Morty, and this is Summer."

The boy had his arms folded nervously, timer pressed against his stomach.

“Morty? What’s that supposed to be short for?”

“Morti-Mortimer.” He looked down at his timer, colour visibly draining from his face.

“I guess I don’t have to ask why you’re called Morty then.”


	2. R/M soulmate colour AU (angst)

From the moment Rick saw the kid through the door, his vision flooded with colour. Barely a few hours old the baby couldn’t tell colours apart, but they would in a few months. The child was still smeared with colour, surrounded by a flurry of plastic gowns that blinded.

He left the hospital. He left the planet. He left the galaxy.

 

Rick came to learn that his hip flask was  _ silver,  _ vomit was  _ green  _ or sometimes  _ purple _ , and his soul mate has  _ blue  _ eyes.

 

Beth pointed at the square.

“Stripes.”

Another square.

“Zig zag.” Morty wondered why he needed to learn all of these patterns.

 

It was several years before Rick stopped wearing sunglasses everywhere. He met RIcks who had always seen in colour, who had timers a decade long on their wrist, weary eyed ones who somehow still inhabited teenage bodies.

 

Morty found the answer when he was ten. When you meet your soul mate, you see colour. Like an explosion, they say, or like water flooding across a plain. He waited for colour. He waited and waited to see colour.

 

Rick waited as well. He waited until Morty was older, old enough, perhaps, to understand that how he saw wasn’t normal.

“C-can you see colour, Rick?”

Dumbass kid.

“How about don’t ask peo-uuuURp-ple you don’t know personal questions, huh?”

  
  


Blood spilled from the wound in Rick’s side.

“Te-tell me how t-to fix this.” Morty clutched at his lab coat, tears spilling over onto the soiled fabric.

“You can’t, kid. You-uuRp-you gotta let me go.”

Morty didn’t notice that his colours were fading. He could only see the green of the portal gun as Rick pushed it towards him, the red of Rick’s blood saturating the ground.

“Don’t let yourse-uuUrp-self die here too.”

“I’m not l-leaving you here.”

“Let me go, Morty. I love you.”

Morty took the portal gun, even as it’s green dulled to grey.

  
He realised as the portal closed behind him. The grey glow of the portal gun faded as it's battery died.


	3. R/M soulmate colour AU

Rick used a portal to get past reception, pickpocketed a pass from a nurse and walked right into where newborns went for overnight observations. He strolled down the aisles, not checking the names on the cots. He'd know Beth's children anywhere. Summer hadn't been any trouble to find, this kid wouldn't be either.

One baby was restless. They cooed at the dimmed lights above. Rick looked over at the baby, immediately recognisable as his new grandson Mortimer, and stepped back into a crib. The baby within screamed and Rick fled.

 

In time he learnt that human blood was red, stars were sometimes yellow, the stuff in his flask was green and Mortimer-Morty-had blue eyes. In time he stopped treating colour as a weakness and used it as an advantage.

 

Over a decade later, when his hair was less cobalt and more sky blue, he went home. Beth cried. Jerry eyed him wearily. Summer and Morty stood unsure in the corner.

  
“Kids, hug your grandfather.”


	4. R/M soulmate wound transfer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in this AU if you get hurt your soulmate feels the pain too, gains a scar that resembles the wound  
> a Morty has a Rick from another dimension for his soulmate

It was a normal day. Cloud cover was at about sixty percent, so Jerry had said, and the bus was several minutes late. Morty had an ache in his knee but he’d probably just slept funny. Yeah, he must have slept funny.

The bus rolled to a stop beside him. He pottered down to aisle to his regular seat and slumped up against the window.

The pain was dull when it started. Morty shifted in his seat but the pain sharpened until he was writhing in his seat. He scrabbled for his phone, stabbing desperately at the screen until Rick’s picture appeared.

_ “The shit do you waAUGHnt Morty?” _

“Ar-are you okay Rick?”

_ “I’m fine. Have you seen me? Really Morty.” _

“Are you h-hurt?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Morty turned the broken shard of test tube in his hands. It was a good piece. From the top of the tube with the safe rounded edge, a long thin piece from where it broke at an angle.

He pulled his leg up onto his knee. He pushed up the hem of his jeans, and took a deep breath.

_ X-256 _ , he cut into his leg. It hurt and it bled and Morty closed his eyes when his vision blurred with tears.

 

Countless light years away, a Rick felt his ankle itch. He ignored it. It was probably just one of those talking cockroaches he’d made last week.

He checked when he went the bed. Instead of the little bump, there was a letter and-

Rick closed his eyes. His Morty was trying to find him. He blindly stuck a plaster over the raised ridges on his ankle.


End file.
